America's Next Top Model, Cycle 16/Sonia Dara
First Air Date: March 30, 2011 The girls returned from panel to be greeted by Tyra who wanted to teach the girls about model archetypes, and how to handle the fame that might come to the girls if they make it as successful models. During the lesson, Molly again became emotional about her weave, but Tyra told her that she needed to tough it out and stop complaining, and later, it was finally taken out for good, much to Molly’s delight. The girls were next taken to their weekly challenge, where J. Alexander told them that they would spend the afternoon meeting fans of the show. Monique quickly became fed up of talking to the fans, and when one asked her for a kiss, she instead directed him to Alexandria, who reluctantly kissed him on the cheek. Kasia won the challenge for being engaging with her fans, while still keeping the conversation mostly about modeling, and she choose Brittani and Jaclyn to join her in having lunch with Miss. J. The other girls were left to clean up the mess left by the fans, much to Monique’s disdain, causing some of the other girls to label her as high maintenance. Next, the girls met Jonathan Mannion, their photographer for the week, and learned that they would be posing covered in mud. The girls were being shot in groups of four – the four blond girls in one group, and the four brunettes in the other. Jonathan was delighted with Brittani’s work on set, and even took a shot of her alone, ignoring the other three girls in her group. In between frames in the blond shoot, Alexandria moved Kasia’s arm after Jay specifically told her how to position it, and she worried that Jay would relay this back to Tyra, after he took it as her trying to once again to dictate the shoot. At panel, the both shots received mixed responses from the judges, with Brittani and Kasia being told they were the standouts in their respective groups. Mikaela was criticized for showing inconsistency in her eyes in the film, resulting in her having dead eyes in the best group shot, while Alexandria produced her first poor film, and her choice of outfit was harshly criticised by Andre. The judges ultimately decided that they preferred the brunette’s high fashion shot than the blond's, though they agreed that the blond’s picture could work well as a billboard. After being called second on three occasions in the past, Brittani once again received a first call out for the 1st time for her great film. Conversely, her team-mates Mikaela and Monique were called forward as the bottom two, Mikaela for being inconsistent at the shoot, and Monique because the judges felt that she was constantly in the middle of the pack despite being called earlier than Mikaela in the past four judging panels. Ultimately, the judges decided that despite her inconsistencies, Mikaela’s personality and performance were enough to keep her around, despite a stellar portfolio, a surprised Monique was sent home. *'First call-out:' Brittani Kline *'Bottom two:' Mikaela Schipani & Monique Weingart *'Eliminated:' Monique Weingart *'Featured photographer:' Jonathan Mannion *'Special guest:' Sonia Dara Category:America's Next Top Model, Cycle 16